The Return
by xxlmbxx32
Summary: District 13 was filled with nothing but lies and once again Panem suffers. The games are back but with a cruel twist. What ghosts of the past will come back to haunt our District 12 victors? More importantly, who will ultimately make it out alive? Katniss and Peeta must now not only protect each other in the games, but their children as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Return

(Chapter One)

There I was. Standing in the open town square of District 12. The sun was shining down on me and I could feel the immense heat that was radiating from it. I didn't dare move my hand to wipe the sweat off my brow. Instead, I gripped Peeta's hand tightly. We both look at each other as we see a strange woman appear on the stage set up in front of us. This woman was no Effie Trinket but she did resemble her in some ways. She too had a wig upon her head but instead it was in the shape of a bob and it was a very bright green, possibly lime. We watched as she reached up and tapped the microphone with her long green and gold manicured finger.

"Good afternoon citizens of District 12. My name is Valeria Trinket. As all of you know, today is reaping day! Now, you all know our history and why we have resorted to yet another Hunger Games."

I wanted to scream right then and there. It had all been a lie. District 13 never meant to bring peace to Panem. Instead, they wanted to take down the Capitol since it had been the one to destroy it and replace it. After years in hiding, the rebellion was a success and the Capitol was overthrown. Panem couldn't help but rejoice...that is, until we all discovered that their main plot was to simply replace the Capitol. Apparently, District 13 was angry with us for not helping them once they started the first rebellion before they were destroyed so I guess this is their way of taking it out on us. But this time, these games do not work as they used to. The games have become even sicker and vile than they used to be. Not only is a boy and girl tribute chosen from each district but whatever child is chosen, their mother and father must compete with them. The games have now grown to an enormous size but as always, there is only one victor.

"Well as always, let us start with the girls." said Valeria as she walked over to the large container of names.

I grabbed Peeta's hand tighter. Praying that it wasn't her name. All of District 12 watched in silence as she tore open the slip and walked back towards the microphone.

"Now, who do we have here?" She cleared her throat. "Aster Primrose Mellark. Come on up, dear! Stand right here!"

"Peeta..." I manage to choke this out as I look forward and see my daughter, our daughter, with her lose brown curls slowly making her way to the stage.

"And last but not least, the boys!" Valeria again makes her way towards the boys names and back. "Blaise Finnick Mellark. This way, dear!"

And it was at that moment that I lost it. The sound of Peeta screaming my name and running after me did not matter to me. I kept running until both of my children were in my arms. I had done everything in my power to keep them from having to participate in these games. Yes, there wasn't much that I could do but that didn't stop me from trying. Some part of me had this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that this was arranged by District 13. Both of my children called to the games, that kind of thing just doesn't happen. Peeta was now with us, his arms wrapped around us all and before I knew it, we were being hauled off into a small room.

"This was arranged!" I scream at Peeta as he holds Blaise close in his lap, stroking his blond curls and lightly rubbing Aster's back as silent tears stream down her face. "This was all Paylor and the District! It some kind of sick amusement and punishment for me killing Coin. Now that Blaise is twelve and of age they've chosen our family...what are we going to do, Peeta?"

I watch through teary eyes but do not dare cry in front of my children as Peeta sets Blaise down and walks over to me. I can't cry in front of them. Every night they hear the screaming from my nightmares, they can't watch me fall apart even more.

"Katniss..." says Peeta softly as he cups my face and uses his thumb to stroke my cheek, "Just calm down. We'll figure this out."

"Figure this out?" I snap back. "We are going into an arena with our children to fight to the death with only one victor and you say we'll figure this out? This can't be like our games Peeta. We can't defy them this time and cheat our way into more than one winner! These people will be even more harsh than Snow and his stupid officials!"

I catch Aster making her way over to Blaise out of the corner of my eye and watch as she hugs him and starts to talk to him. She is so good with him, like I was with Prim. There is not a huge age difference between Aster and Blaise. She is fourteen and he is twelve. It's strange to look at them because it is like looking at miniature versions of Peeta and myself. Blaise resembles Peeta but has my dark eyes and Aster resembles me but has Peeta's bright blue eyes. I took me forever to agree to having children but now that I have them, I would not trade them for the world.

"It's okay Blaise. Mom and Dad are champions at this kind of stuff and we are all going to be fine! Once all of this is over, we'll get to come back home and do all of the things we love like hunting, baking, dancing, and more! But you have to be strong, okay?" says Aster as she kneels in front of Blaise. "Can you do that for me and mom and dad?"

"I'll try but...I'm scared, Aster. I'm scared of losing anyone and...dying."

At that moment, Peeta and I watch as Aster pulls Blaise into a hug. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. None of us are. We're going to make it out of this. Do you hear me? I need you to trust me."

"I do..." whispers Blaise.

Aster is like me with not only her looks, but her strength. She always holds it together unlike Blaise who is overly emotional at times. Sometimes I wonder how he is my child but he takes after his father. They both are kind and gentle souls. While Aster is strong like me, I can't help but notice the small tears that are running down her face. Aster never cries.

Peeta then walks over to them and pulls them both onto his lap. "I want both of you to listen to me. Your mother and I love you both. I know that you are both scared but I want you to know that we are going to protect you. Always."

"Always..." I whisper as I sit down on the foot stool in front of Peeta's chair.

"Are you scared?" asks Blaise. His dark eyes are fixated on me.

"No. Do you want to know why?" I ask and watch as he nods his head. "I'm not scared because I know that we can win this thing. There is only supposed to be one winner but I promise you, us Mellark's are going to win this thing and all come out alive. I love you and your sister."

"And we love you." says Aster as she reaches out and holds my hand.

It only takes about thirty seconds to interrupt our last embrace and happy moment as a family. I can see the fear in my childrens faces as guards take them away from me and haul them onto train much like the one I've ridden to the Capitol and for the Victory Tour. Blaise starts to whimper.

"Blaise, it's alright!" I cry. "They're only taking you to your room so that you can get ready. They're not going to hurt you!"

Aster is right next to him as she grabs his hand. "Be calm. Remember, you have to trust me. We're going to be alright. Even mom said so."

The two of them are gone from my sight and then my strong outer shell fades. My legs go weak underneath me and I fall to the ground.

"Katniss!" I can hear Peeta's voice as he sits on the ground holding me. "You have to be strong for them."

"That's our children, Peeta. I don't want them to end up like us...terrified to sleep and scared that they might lose control of themselves over the memories that creep up on them. I swore that I would protect them...I've failed them."

"No. You have not failed them. You're the most wonderful mother that I know. There was nothing that you could do to keep this from happening. We are both going to continue to not fail them because we're all coming out of that arena alive." says Peeta as he rocks me in his arms.

"But how? We'll only suffer for defying District 13.."

Peeta shakes his head and I look up to see him staring hard out the window. "We'll have to outsmart them then. We've done it before and we can do it again. Do you trust me?"

I tell him, "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course." I whisper.

"That's all I needed to hear." he whispers back as he leans down and kisses my lips. That feeling that I got the first time I kissed for real happens all of the time now.

"Now lets get changed for dinner and get ready to talk strategy." he says as he picks me up and walks me to the door where the guards are waiting for us.

"_Let the 100__th__ Hunger Games begin_..." I think.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter Two)

This cart was all to familiar to me. It was almost identical to the one that I rode in for the first Hunger Games that I participate in at the mere age of sixteen. That all was so long ago but in reality, it still seems like yesterday. Along with that, there was the Quarter Quell that I was forced to compete in because of President Snow and while I will never forget my first games, I will also never forget that one. I remember meeting Finnick there and realizing that I was wrong about him all along. Finnick was one of the most kind and caring people that I have ever met and that is why my son was named after him. I always think of how he was finally getting his life back together with Annie and how Annie was carrying their first child but he never got to see that. Finnick never was able to see his child grow like I was able to see mine and it's because he risked his life for me. I still haven't forgiven myself for that no matter how many times Peeta tells me it wasn't my fault. And then there is my sister, Prim. She was the most amazing girl I have ever met and throughout all of this, she grew so fast but now, she too is gone. I named Aster after her as a remembrance but it all just isn't right to me. I took her place in the games so that she could live because I loved her so much and let's face it, Prim was a better person than I was and the world needed her, not me. But then that fateful day came where she died in the explosions at President Snow's mansion. She died doing the right thing but didn't it defeat the purpose of me playing the first games? I fought to keep her alive but in the end she died anyways. I still blame myself for her death too. The nightmares of Finnick and Prim's deaths haunt me every night but it's not just their deaths. It's all of them...I stand in the dining cart of the train, staring into space when I feel a slight tug on my pants leg.

"Mom," says Blaise as I look down at him, "what are you thinking about?"

There is no way that I can tell him what I'm really thinking about because I can't scare him, so I lie. "I was just thinking about grandmother and how excited she will be to see us tomorrow when we arrive in District 13."

"I miss grandma so much. I wish that she would still live at home with us." sighed Blaise as he turned due to the sound of the door opening. I watch as he runs into Peeta's arms. I can't help but laugh at the sight of Peeta still holding onto Aster's hand and holding Blaise in one arm while all trying to balance with his leg. Peeta is such a fighter. He's finally become used to his leg after working so hard for months to get the hang of it. Sometimes he doesn't even need his cane. Watching him, it still amazes me how good of a father he is. He's much more affectionate to the children than I am. Don't get me wrong, I still show affection to my children and love them with all of my heart and make sure to show them that but sometimes seeing them hurts. Watching them reminds me of how close Prim and I were. Peeta is a better parent than I am.

"Mom says that grandma is going to visit us once we get to District 13!" says Blaise with a smile to Peeta and Aster. It's nice to see him smile. I want him to keep that smile for as long as he can before the games start.

"She most certainly will. I know that she misses you both." says Peeta.

My mother decided to stay in District 13 after the rebellion to work in the hospital and because after losing Prim on top of my father, District 12 was just too much for her to handle. Sometimes she will call me and see how all of us are doing but I remember one of her phone conversations so accurately that it gives me chills to think about it. It was late one night about six months after the rebellion was over and she called, frantic.

"_Hello?" answered Peeta in a worried voice. No one ever called this late at night. I sat watching him. "Yeah, she's right here. Hold on." Peeta covered the end of the phone and called me over._

"_Hello?" I asked. _

"_Katniss. I need you to listen to me very carefully." whispered my mothers voice from the other end._

"_Mother, what's wrong? Why are you whispering? Is everything alright?"_

"_Just be quiet and listen to me. I can't talk loud for fear of someone hearing me but I needed to warn you. There's been talk in District 13 of a rise of a new Capitol. No one is allowed to leave the District. The moment I heard of the news I knew that everything was a lie and that we were back to square one. I tried to leave and come home to you but they have guards patrolling everywhere. My guess is that they don't want word of District 13 taking power to spread to the other Districts just yet. Do you know what this means, Katniss...?"_

_I stood there gripping the phone so hard that I was sure it would be crushed. I was frozen in place and it took all of my strength to turn my eyes towards Peeta. "What's wrong?" he mouthed._

"_The games are back...aren't they?" I whispered to my mother._

_The line was silent for a moment until I could hear my mother choke out the word 'yes'. "I needed to tell you so that if there was any chance of you escaping, you could."_

"_That's not likely. Just the other day guards started to patrol District 12. Peeta and I both started to get suspicious but thought that maybe it had something to do with checking on the Districts to see how everyone was holding up after the rebellion. I guess we were wrong.."_

We talked for a little longer until my mother had to leave due to a new patient with bad wounds being brought into the hospital. That night I knew what was in store but I couldn't do anything to flee from it. I couldn't do anything to save Peeta and my children. I felt helpless.

"Katniss?" called Peeta. I quickly snapped around to see my family sitting at the table preparing their plates full of dinner food. "Come sit with us."

I nod and walk over sitting at the other end of the table across from Peeta.

"Are you feeling alright?" asks Peeta, his blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Yes." I lie. "I'm fine. Let's talk strategy."

"I have a plan." says Aster through a mouth full of food.

"Well, I would love to hear that plan once you chew up all of that food." I say as I reach over and put a slop of potatoes on my plate.

Aster finishes and wipes her mouth off and looks at me intensely. "I know that you and Dad told me not to but I found an old tape of the games that you fought in and I've also seen clips of the newest games and one thing hasn't changed. Everyone still starts out on those metal plates."

"Go on." says Peeta as he leans back in his chair.

"Well what I was thinking was that once the sixty seconds was up, we would take off into the woods and meet at a designated spot."

"That would be a good plan accept for two things. One, we have no idea what type of arena we will be put into so we won't know a designated spot; and two, we will need weapons. I got lucky during the first games I competed in and happened to get a bow and arrow after a girl died in front of my eyes with one. You're not always going to be that lucky." I say.

"Are we going to starve?" asks Blaise with worry.

"No, we wont starve. Your mother can hunt and she can explain to you what types of plants and berries that you can eat. But Aster, that was a good try at making a plan. Let's keep brainstorming." says Peeta.

Each team is supposed to be supplied with a mentor but the only one that could be our mentor is Haymitch and he is no longer with us. I won't forget the day when I walked over to his house in the Victor's Village to see if he wanted to join us for dinner. I knew that he wouldn't want to but Peeta insisted that I go since Greasy Sae and himself had made a rather large dinner. I knew there was no point in knocking so I opened the door and walked in. Ever since Gale left for District 2 and took his family with him, Haymitch's house was as dirty as ever. I couldn't ignore the horrible smell coming from the sitting room so I cautiously stepped inside and froze as I saw a limp hand hanging over the couch. I didn't need to walk any closer because I knew what I would find but I did anyways only to be confronted with what I already knew. I wasn't exactly sure how long he had been there but it was long enough to cause an odor. I didn't cry but I felt a horrible stinging in my chest and my legs became wobbly. Haymitch and I had many moments where we didn't get along but if it wasn't for him, I would be dead and so would Peeta. I never said it to his face but I cared for him greatly and so did my children. He sobered up for quite some time after the rebellion and spent a lot of time with my family but then he relapsed and started drinking again. I guess his last drink was too much. I ran back home to get Peeta and a few days later we buried him. I wish he was still here because I secretly miss him but I also know that we could use him help as a mentor. Peeta and I could be mentors but with us both fighting, how are we supposed to get sponsors? I guess it's up to Valeria to help us.

"I think we've done enough brainstorming for one day." says Peeta as he stands up and walks over to me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "It's bedtime. We've got a big, big, big, day ahead of us tomorrow." I can't help but smile at his impression of Effie.

"Your father's right." I say and stand up too. "Tomorrow afternoon we'll be arriving in District 13. We'll talk more tomorrow at breakfast."

Peeta and I both hug them and kiss them before they make their way off to their rooms for the night.

"I still can't get over how strong Aster is with all of this. She's so much like you, it's ridiculous." says Peeta as we walk to our room.

"She should be more like you." I say as I slip out of my clothes and step into a white nightgown waiting on the bed. Peeta begins to undress too. Sometimes I still get a little shy seeing him with no clothes on which is stupid I guess seeing as we're married and have children.

"Why do you say that?" he asks as he removes his metal leg and scoots into bed next to me. He wraps his arm around my body and I rest my head on his bare chest.

"Because...I'm not a good person." I say. "You are."

"Katniss Mellark," starts Peeta. Sometimes I can't believe that I have his last name. He deserves better than me. "You are a good person. You risked your life for your family and me, you sacrificed so much to be where you are today. I know that it's hard to believe but you are a good person."

"You deserve better you know." I say.

"I don't want better because it doesn't get any better. You're all that I want and all that I've ever wanted. My life with you and our children is enough for me."

I can't help but think that what will happen to him and myself if one of them or both of our children dies in these games. Wait, what am I saying? I can't think like that. We're going to win and we're going to come out alive...even if it means another rebellion to do it.

"Goodnight, Peeta." I say as I pull myself closer to him.

"Goodnight, Katniss."

The nightmares don't leave me yet again. This time it's not about all of the people that have died for me but it's about someone who left me. That someone is Gale and in this nightmare, I am fighting him in the games and he is killing me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Chapter 2. I hope that you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, please let me know! I love the feedback and hearing from yall. Thank you for reading and happy readings! ~ Lindsey<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter Three)

I lay in bed, dripping in a cold sweat. The sun was shining signaling that it was morning. I couldn't help but be surprised that I had made it through the whole night. I usually wake up screaming or would start to thrash around which would lead Peeta to wake up and grab me, wrapping his arms around me and whispering that it would be okay until I calmed down. I did have a nightmare last night but at least it wasn't anything that caused me to wake anyone up. I look over next to me and stare down at the image of a blonde man. The games, rebellion, the torture, and the years that passed by have aged him but he is still as handsome as the day that I met him. Peeta was doing better with recovering from the torture that the Capitol put him through. He still had his moments but that's more than what I could say. I'm no better than the day that I returned home from District 13 at the mere age of seventeen. I waited fifteen years to have my first child which put me at age thirty two. Aster is fourteen so that makes me forty six. All of these years later and I still feel like that seventeen year old girl.

"Peeta." I whisper as I lightly nudge him. "Wake up. We've got to eat breakfast and get ready since we'll be at District 13 by noon."

Peeta wakes and looks over at me and gives a small smile. I don't think that our situation and where we will be in a matter of a few hours should really lead to smiling but I can't help but smile back. I watch as he pulls himself up and bends down to retrieve his metal leg. Sometimes I wish that it was me who had that leg and who went through all of the torture. I deserve it more than Peeta did but he took all of the pain to protect me and for that, I really will never be able to stop owing him. I'm not really much of a lovey dovey type of girl but I truly do love Peeta. I struggled for some time trying to figure out who I wanted, Gale or Peeta? Some part of me always knew that it was Peeta but was just to afraid to admit it. Once the rebellion ended and I realized that Gale and I had grown apart, that he had left me for good, and that when I woke up that Peeta was the one there taking care of me..I knew he was the one. It seems kind of selfish to have to go through all of that to realize what my heart really wanted but I can't help it. I stand next to Peeta in the bathroom as I pull my hair into the braid that I still wear to this day. We both brush our teeth and get dressed. I'm caught by surprise when I began to walk out of the door and to the dining hall when Peeta grabs me and pulls me back.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I stare into his beautiful blue orbs.

"This." he says as he pulls me in closer and kisses me with so much passions that you would think it was the last kiss he would ever give me. It possibly could be.

"What was that for?" I ask. My breath is uneven and hard.

Peeta walks me over to the bed and sits me down as we stare at each other. "That's going to be the last time that I get to kiss you like for quite some time. I just want you to know that I love you."

"Oh, Peeta..." I say as I reach up and put my hand against his cheek. To this day, Peeta still melts at my touch. I hear him let out a soothing sigh as my thumb strokes his jawline. "I love you too."

His hands reach up and cup my face as he pulls me in again. I slowly feel my body begin to go backwards until I feel myself melted into the bed and Peeta's body over mine. It's been some time since we have been this intimate with one another. Sometimes it's too hard due to the children or our busy days with work. The feeling of his body against mine it's soothing. He starts to kiss me harder as his hand begins to slide down the side of my body when we hear the door crack open. He quickly pulls himself off of me and I dart up, looking towards the door. In pokes two heads, one filled with blonde curls and another with brown.

"Perfect timing.." I sigh as I stand up and walk over to them. I hear Peeta laugh behind me and let out a loud slightly frustrated groan.

"You two were late for breakfast so Valeria made us come check on you." said Aster as she pulled both Peeta and I down the hall to the dining compartment.

"Ah! There you two are! I was beginning to get worried! It's a very big day today since you will be arriving in District 13 shortly!" says Valeria with a smile. Her hair is yellow today.

"Why is your hair always a different color?" asks Blaise.

Valeria reaches up and lightly touches her yellow bob. "Because dear, this is the fashion in District 13 which is where I'm from."

"Really? Because I remember nothing but ugly gray matching suits while I spent some time in District 13. It changed so suddenly? Or is it something to do with the fact that you are all a bunch of monsters who have basically brought back every aspect of the Capitol which we sought to destroy?" I ask angrily, staring at her.

I can tell that for a moment she is stunned by my sudden outburst. "I...there is no need to be rude!"

"Katniss." whispers Peeta as he lightly touches my arm.

"No!" I yell as I stand up and push my chair backwards. "You know it's true as much as I do! Look at District 13 and tell me that it doesn't reek Capitol! You might as well put a damn statue of President Snow in the middle of the town square and worship it! All of you people lied and said that you were fighting to save us other districts when you really just used us and took the power away from the Capitol. You dress the same and act the same as they did! Maybe you should just take my husband again and torture him so he'll really hate me for good or I don't know, blow my mother up this time instead of my sister!"

Valeria's mouth is on the ground. My childrens eyes are locked on me. Peeta's hands are gripped tightly onto the table.

"Go get ready for our arrival at District 13..." says Peeta to our children through his clenched jaw as they run off. I can tell the mention of torture has brought back the pain. It takes him close to ten minutes to regain his sanity and he looks at Valeria. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine..." she whispers. "We will be at District 13 in about thirty minutes. I hope that you are both ready." And then she walks out.

I stand there with my jaw clenched like Peeta's was and my hands bawled into tight fists. My breathing is heavy and even after ten minutes I'm still not calmed down.

"You can't just go around acting on impulse like that and saying whatever you want, Katniss! Our children now know about things we decided to keep quite from them for their own safety!"

"You can't blame me for this, Peeta! All of this is sick and you know it!" I say as I slam my chair into the table and start walking towards the door that leads back towards our room.

"Yeah, it is messed up but the way you just acted could end up getting us killed in District 13! You not only put yourself at risk for saying things like that on impulse but you risk mine and our childrens lives! Don't you get that? This isn't some game. These people are ten times worse than the Capitol so maybe you need to think before you act."

I watch as Peeta hobbles past me, slamming the door. Just twenty minutes ago we were happy and loving each other and I screw it up yet again. He's right though...I can't just do things like I used to. I have my children to think about now and Peeta who I refuse to let be tortured again because of me. I sit down on the sofa is the dining cart and wait for the thirty minutes to pass. My family and Valeria reappear just as we pull up in District 13's station.

"I'm sorry." I say to everyone as they all stare at me.

"I forgive you." says Aster as she hugs me followed by Blaise. Peeta looks at me for a moment with warning eyes but then grabs my hand.

"No more fighting." he says. "We're a team and we need to show these people that. We won't get any sponsors if they see us fighting. And more importantly, we love each other. We're about to get put through the most intense battle but we can't let that break us. We have to stay strong."

"Ah! That's what I love to hear! That's the spirit!" barks Valeria as she leads us to the exit of the train. "Now, all of the tributes will be gathered in the square for a first look and then you're off to meet with your prep team. The whole process is quite similar to the past. I'll start looking for sponsors soon too!"

I grit my teeth a little at her enthusiasm over the similarities of the new games to the old but I know I can't act out anymore. "Show time." I say.

Aster takes my hand and then Blaise's and he grabs Peeta's hand. We're a linked family as we walk out into the screaming crowd. People seem to be excited over Peeta and I and I know why. Majority of the people here remember us as the star crossed lovers. In fact, everyone remembers us as that and now that we have children to add to the mix, they go wild. We all gather into the square and I see so many tributes and families that it makes me sick. It makes me sick every year to see it. We are of course at the very end of the line that faces the crowd but I crane my head around to get a look and see if I recognize any of the families. I recognize families from District's 10, 8,7,5, and...wait, there's no way that that could be possible. My heart drops as I look at the family from District 2. I watch as a pair of all to familiar dark eyes look over and make eye contact with me. I quickly elbow Peeta since he is now next to me and the children in front of us.

"Ouch!" he whispers. "What was that for?"

"Peeta...look at the family from District 2."

He keeps on a smile, waving at the screaming crowd as he leans over me and looks towards the front of the line. I see his face drop a little. I'm not sure if it's because he feels sorry because they had become friendly to a small extent with one another or if it was due to an old friend called jealousy sinking its way back in. It takes all that I have to turn back towards the crowd and smile and wave when all I want to do instead is run over to him. I didn't even know that he had a family but I guess it doesn't surprise me. A part of me wants to cry because it looks like my nightmare has become a reality. Not only will I have to protect my family and possibly kill other families, but I may have to kill my old friend and his family as well. Gale has now officially become my enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Chapter 3. I hope that you all enjoyed it but I must say, I'm not really getting any feedback so far so I'm sure if people are enjoying the story or not. It kind of makes me wonder if I should continue writing. I would really appreciate it if everyone would let me know what they think. It means a lot to a writer. Thanks for reading! ~ Lindsey<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter Four)

Valeria was right. The resemblance between the games of the Capitol and the ones of District 13 are eerily similar. We go through the same process before the games with the introduction and the interviews but it seems like now, they don't really care what we wear as long as it matches and doesn't make us look dirt poor. These are where our stylist come into play. Stylist. Cinna. Cinna will not get to be my stylist this time because he too died protecting me and doing what was right. Words can't really describe how much I miss him. The only person that I really connected to while in the Capitol besides Peeta was, Cinna. He was the only person that really understood me and saw me as more than just a random girl. He believed in me and knew that I had the potential to be more. He knew I could be the Mockingjay. If he knew District 13's plan, he would have never supported the Mockingjay identity and would have helped to take District 13 down as well. Maybe it's a good thing that he's not alive to see this destruction. Who am I kidding? I wish he was still here..

"Hello. My names is Xavier and I'm your head stylist."

My eyes widened in surprise a little at the site of this man. He resembled Cinna so much. "Excuse me but are you related to Cinna?" I ask.

"That I am. Cinna was my uncle..well he is my uncle but you know.." said Xavier.

I look down at the floor and back into Xavier's eyes. "I'm sorry for your lose. Cinna was a great man but if you're going to be our stylist, you must be pretty good. It's good to know that Cinna passed his talents down to someone else."

Xavier smiles. "He taught me all he knew. It's kind of like he lives through me...but enough about me, lets talk about all of you."

"Well, I'm Katniss. This is my husband, Peeta and my children Aster and Blaise."

"Oh trust me. I know who all of you are. I am honored to be assisting two of the most brave people that I have ever seen. I only hope that I can make all of you look as good as you deserve."

We talk for quite some time about our background and our family to give Xavier and idea of the type of clothes and styles that will suit us. After much debating, he decides to put us into a matching red and black attire. My dress is a skin tight gown with accents of black and white crystals going down it. My hair is braided into a sort of crown on my head with lose ends in the front that are curled lightly. My makeup was bold with a smokey eye and bright red lipstick. Peeta is dressed in a black suit with and red button up shirt underneath to match my dress. He also has a black tie on with little number twelves all over it. Aster has on a dress that is like mine but a little above her knees. It has one shoulder strap that shines with black and white crystals. Unlike me though, her makeup is done lighter with a soft red lip and little eyeshadow. A part of me looks at her and feels like she is sixteen instead of fourteen and I'm not sure if I like this. Her hair is in a lose bun with bits of her brown curls hanging down in the front. Last but not least is Blaise who looks identical to his father except he has on a black bowtie with red twelves all over it instead of a tie.

"Now, I know that black and red was used during your interviews in the first games and that we don't have to keep to your district but I just had to do this. I found these sketches of Cinna's that looked this way and I knew that once they assigned me to work with you all that he would want you in them. The childrens clothes were not his but I wanted them to resemble each of you as much as possible." said Xavier.

I couldn't help but tear up a little at the fact that I was wearing Cinna's sketches. It made me feel like we were all carrying a part of him and honoring him. "It's perfect."

Xavier escorts us into the holding room where we are loaded onto our chariots and before we know it we're off. All of the districts pass through and the crowd goes wild once they see us. It's like the first games all over again and I have a strong desire to take arrows and shoot all of them in the crowd. Is everyone in this crowd clueless as to what is really going on? Blaise and Peeta are both naturals at this whole interacting with the crowd and winning them over thing but Aster and I...well that's another story. She is too much like me and sometimes that scares me. We both wave lightly but with a stern look on our faces. Not once do the corners of our mouths go up to indicate that a possible smile may erupt.

"Can you at least try and look happy so we can get some sponsors?" whispers Peeta as we almost reach the end of the ride.

"No." I say bluntly. "I'm not pretending this time."

If Peeta could force me to smile, he would. I know that our best interest is at heart but he also understands why I refuse to put on a show and he doesn't pressure me. This is one reason why I love him.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to District 13 tributes!" yells Paylor. The crowd goes wild. "I trust that your journey here was smooth and I must say that you all look wonderful. We thank you for being here and tomorrow, we shall see you for the family interviews. Happy 100th Hunger Games my friends and let me say, I do hope that the odds will be in your favor."

I change my mind. I would rather use all my arrows on Paylor, not the people in the crowd. I watch as her lips form and evil smile as she stares at me. It's like she's happy to see me and happy that I could do nothing to stop this from happening. The chariots roll off into a new holding room. Everyone is gathered there, waiting to be escorted out and I look over to Peeta who is talking to the children.

"I have to go." I say.

He looks at me and I know that he understands what I mean. "Just hurry back before we're escorted out."

I nod and make my way through the crowd towards the front of the line. I'm not really sure why I feel the need to see Gale since he left me when I needed him but I go anyways. I happen to catch him alone and I have no idea what to even say to him as I reach up and tap him on the shoulder. Oh god, he's turning around...he's looking at me...his eyes say pain but his words do not.

"Hey, Catnip. It's good to see you."

He's calling me by my nickname. Really? I want to slap him but I don't because what good would that do me? Instead, I'm sarcastic."Gale. It's good to see you too after about twenty something years. I really enjoyed all of the times that you checked in to see how I was."

I watch as he clenches his jaw tight. "Same old Katniss, that's for sure. I see that you and Peeta got married. No surprise there."

"Peeta and I are very happy. You see, he didn't leave." I snap.

"Look Katniss, I don't need your sob story. There's a reason I left without a goodbye and I don't think that right now is really the time to discuss it." he snaps back before he wraps his arm around the blonde woman that suddenly appears next to him. "Dana, this is my old friend Katniss. Katniss, this is my wife Dana."

"Katniss Everdeen. I've heard a lot about you. Pleasure to meet you." smiles Dana with an outstretched hand.

"It's Mellark, Katniss Mellark." I put emphasis on the last name as I glare at Gale a little. "And it's nice to meet you too." I shake her hand but can't help but wonder what all Gale had told her about our past.

"This is Ginny, our oldest daughter and Diana our youngest." says Gale as he pushes them forward to meet me.

It surprises me how much they look like Gale besides the blonde hair that they obviously inherited from their mother. Other than her hair color, they look nothing like her. It also confuses me because a boy and girl tribute our supposed to be chosen, not two girls. "It's nice to meet you both but if you don't mind me asking, are both of you tributes?"

Ginny looks at me with those dark eyes and lightly says, "I took my brothers place. I volunteered for him."

I look up at Gale, my eyebrows low in confusion. "I don't understand.."

"Whoever wants to volunteer can. If a girl wants to volunteer for a boy she can or vice versa. Our son's name is Gregory and he is twelve. His name got chosen so Ginny volunteered and for the girls, Diana was chosen. Gregory is at home with my mother." said Gale.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper.

"Don't be." says Gale. "It's not your fault. We all thought we would never have to go through this again."

I nod and stare down at the ground when I hear the sound of footsteps approaching me. I look up to see Peeta next to me accompanied with the children. "We've got to go. Valeria needs to discuss something with us."

"Just a minute." I say as I look at my family and back at Gale. "Gale, Dana, I would like you to meet my family. This is my husband Peeta and my daughter Aster and my son Blaise."

Gale looks at them hard while Dana shakes their hands. His jaw clenches again and a part of me thinks that I know why. Gale might still possibly have feelings for me after all of these years and too see that I have moved on with Peeta is hard. "It's great to meet you both." says Gale with a smile.

"Lovely to meet you Dana and nice to see you again Gale." says Peeta, "But we have to get going. I expect we'll see you all at training in a couple of days."

Before I even know what just happened, I'm already walking away from Gale and his family minus one. I look back and see them all smiling together and that's when I realize there's no way that I can harm any of them no matter what pain Gale has caused me.

"I think we may have just formed an alliance." I say to Peeta as he simply nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome back stinky old Gale. As you can tell, I'm Team Peeta 110%. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and hey, submit a review for me! Let me know what you honestly think so far. Kind words are motivation you know! ;) Happy readings! ~Lindsey<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter Five)

I couldn't help but think about the fact that Gale, myself, and our families would most likely be forming an alliance once the games started. Well, if Gale would be alright with it, we would form an alliance. I don't really see why he wouldn't want to because he has no reason to be angry with me and have the desire to kill me because if we're really being honest, I should be the one that wants to kill him. If we're being honest again, I could never have it in me to kill, Gale.

"I can help but wonder if making an alliance with Gale and his family is the right thing to do." said Peeta as we sit together in a room waiting to get all fixed up for our family interview. Aster and Blaise are in another room.

"Why do you think it might be the wrong choice?" I ask.

Peeta looks over at me with a look of shock and a small hint of anger as if I'm crazy for even asking that. I know what he's thinking. He's afraid that something will happen between Gale and myself which makes him foolish. His expression quickly turns blank at the sound of the door opening as Xavier walks in and he looks towards the ground.

"Hello, hello." says Xavier with a smile as he walks towards us with what I presume to be our outfits all covered up. "I've got a surprise for the two of you."

Peeta and I both look up at him with a look of confusion and curiosity. "And what might that be?" I ask.

We both watch as he unzips the cover over our outfits and I let out a small cry. I'm staring at the exact same outfits that Peeta and I wore during our first games. Cinna.

"Now, I know that these have been used before and I'm sorry if that's not okay for you but I just thought that you might be happy being able to wear Cinna's designs that he personally made. I found them in his closet and I thought about the two of you wearing them and it just felt right."

I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to Xavier and lightly touched the fabric that Cinna's magical hands had created for me so long ago. "It's perfect, Xavier. I wouldn't imagine being in anything else."

Our stylist helped us to slip into the outfits and I was pleasantly surprised by how perfectly they fit. After all of these years that have aged me, I felt young again. It was like going back in time.

"You look beautiful." said Peeta as he leaned over to kiss my cheek and grabbed my hand giving it a small squeeze.

"She sure does!" said Xavier. "And you look wonderful as well, Peeta. Now, the children are dressed pretty much identical but I of course had the make their outfits."

"Please tell me that Aster's outfit is a little more...conservative." I said as I looked away from the full length mirror over to Xavier.

"Her outfit is just like yours with the red color but instead of it being a floor length gown with form fitting fabric, her's is to her knees and poofs out. We call it a short cupcake dress. I think that you'll be pleased with the way that it makes her look. She looks more her age than she did in the opening ceremonies. I'm sorry if her outfit was too much but it was opening night and the first look of the tributes really means a lot."

"I know that but it was just hard to see her look so mature and serious. All of this is hard. Having to see my children get ready to face death and violence is my worst nightmare turned to reality." I say.

There really isn't much time to further talk about that subject matter or to be given comforting and reassuring words because Aster and Blaise make an appearance before us. Blaise is dressed just like Peeta in the black suit with the flames going up the arms and Aster is a smaller version of me and definitely more conserved this time which is more of a relief.

"Well don't you look handsome." says Peeta as he grabs Blaise and pulls his into a playful headlock and begins to rub his fist lightly across his head.

The laughter of Blaise takes me back home. Back to when the children were both small. I remember the day like it was yesterday. Aster was four and Blaise was two. Peeta and I had taken them out for the day to a spot out in the woods that had a small pond and plenty of places to explore around it. I remember watching carefully as I sat up for a picnic lunch while Peeta took the children out towards the water and swam with them. He put Blaise up onto his shoulders as they glided through the water and chased after Aster. Watching Blaise's blonde curls bounce up and down, hearing his sweet laughter, seeing Aster run and scream through fits of giggles, and watching as Peeta grabbed her and pulled her close covering her small head in kisses and pulling Blaise down from his shoulders to do the same was one of the happiest days of my life.

"Why are you crying?" asked Aster as she reached up and wiped a tear off of my face. Peeta and Blaise quickly stopped their fun and looked at me.

"I was just remembering a happy time from when you and Blaise were little." I said as I smiled and lightly patted Aster's cheek. "Happy tears."

I was lying. They weren't happy tears at all. Instead, they were tears of sorrow and loss. My children were being forced to grow up like I did and losing every bit of innocence that they had left and that, was devastating for me. Losing something so special like the last bits of childhood through something so horrible like these games was awful. It took all I had to hold it together. I can't cry in front of my children, I've promised myself that since the day they were born.

"Showtime." said Xavier at the sound of the announcement calling for the tributes of District 12.

Peeta grabbed my hand and I placed my remaining hand on Blaise's shoulder and Peeta placed his on Aster's. Once again the obnoxious crowd was going wild at the sight of us as we all took our seats in the order of myself, Blaise, Aster, and Peeta at the other end. I couldn't help but stare at the strange man who was going to be our interviewer. It was actually a little upsetting to see that it wasn't Caesar. It was like I was hoping that he would appear just this year to interview us but that was ridiculous. This mans name was Kingston. Ever since the games had started back up he had been the interviewer. Something about him was very annoying to me. It was as if he was trying to be Caesar and let's just say that he tried too hard at times.

"Let's give a big warm welcome to the Mellark family, shall we?" asked Kingston. This year he had purple hair. I wanted to yell at him and call him a Caesar imposter and a fake but I resisted. "Well, it has been quite some time since Panem has seen the star crossed lovers on television! And I must say hello to the new additions! What are your names?"

"My name is Aster and that's my brother. His name is Blaise." said Aster with a serious face.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet both of you. Mind telling us how old you are?"

"Aster is fourteen and Blaise is twelve." I say as I stare at Kingston. I don't want him talking to my children. He's scum just like the rest of the people is District 13.

It seems like Kingston understands this as he smiles and quickly turns his head towards the one person that he knows will put on a smile. "Now Peeta, I know that you're a strong competitor but how do you think having a metal leg will affect you performance in the arena?"

"Well Kingston, I can't really predict what will happen but I do know that I'm capable of just about anything with this leg. I've gotten used to it over the years and it's like I have my real leg back." said Peeta with a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure that you will be capable of handling the arena very nicely. You are of course Peeta Mellark and it seems that nothing will stop you when it comes to defending the people that you love."

Peeta slowly nodded his head and a small smile appeared on the corner of his lips as he stared down at the ground. "You can praise me and call me strong or one of the star crossed lovers but none of that matters to me without my family. I'm going to do everything in power to keep them safe."

The crowd broke out in "aw's" and sniffles. Where were my bow and arrows when I needed them?

"That's very touching Peeta. How do you feel about that, Katniss?" asked Kingston.

"That's one of the reasons why I love Peeta and I feel the same as he does." I say.

Kingston lightly smiles at me and nods. "Well, Aster and Blaise, it was wonderful meeting the two of you and I say good luck and happy hunger games to you, Mellark family!"

"And may the odds be ever in our favor..." I say under my breath as he we shake hands with Kingston and make our way off of the stage.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter Six)

"I really don't understand the point of having to show off our skills. These people have seen us before and they've seen half of these people fight in the rebellion." I say with anger.

"You're right but there are also new sponsors and young sponsors that weren't around when our games took place. We have to show them how strong we are and what we're capable of." says Peeta as we make our way into the training center.

There they all are. The people lined up from all the districts with their families. Everyone is trying so hard to put on a strong front but they're all scared just like I am. I can see Gale out of the corner of my eye and notice that he's staring at me. I don't really know why but it makes me angry and uncomfortable.

A small, bald man made his way into the center of the room. He was obviously the game maker.

"Today you will be spending majority of the day training and practicing any type of skills that you think would be beneficial to you in the arena. Once evening appraoches, you will be called as a family and by district into the room where you will present us with your skills. Each family will be judged and ranked. Remember, the higher your score, the more likely you are to be noticed by sponsors. With that said, good luck."

I already know what Peeta and I will present as our skills because they haven't changed but I have no idea what to do with Aster and Blaise. Aster is excellent with a bow like I am but survival is key. We need to show these people new and exciting skills to get more sponsors.

"Okay, let's think." says Peeta as he gathers us around. "What's something that you are both good at?"

I watch as Blaise is looking around with wide eyes as other tributes are already throwing knives and using other weapons. He looks terrified and it kills me.

"I can't do anything besides hunt like mom..." says Aster. "But there is a skill that Blaise has that I know would be useful."

Blaise looks up at Aster with confusion. "What are you talking about? I can't do anything! I'm the one that is the most scared! I'm worthless!"

"Hey, no one here is worthless." says Peeta as he kneels in front of Blaise. "You're just as important to this family as the rest of us. I don't want to hear talk like that. Understand?"

I can't help but look up towards the group of District 13 judges. My son would have no reason to be scared or feel worthless if it wasn't for them. I grit my teeth hard and bawl my hands into fits as I try to calm my mind.

"Blaise, you are smarter than you give yourself credit for." says Aster. "Remember that one time that mom and dad let us go out into the market to trade and buy things when we were younger?"

Peeta and I looked at each other, both wondering what our children had left out after telling us about their first adventure wandering off on their own.

I watched as Blaise looked at her confused and then watched as realization suddenly crossed his face. "That's not even a skill Aster...that wouldn't help us in the arena."

"Well let's hear this skill." I say. "It obviously was something that you never told us about so go on, let's hear it."

"Well, Blaise had seen something in one of the shops that caught his eye but we didn't have any money. He talked to the store clerk and ended up walking out with what he wanted. He's good at manipulating people. He's even done it to you guys! And on top of being good at that, he remembers everything! He remembers everything that a person says or does and never forgets directions or how to get back to where we need to go."

Peeta was now looking up at me and I could tell exactly what he was thinking. "Blaise, you're going to manipulate not only the judges into high scores, but you're going to manipulate the other tributes."

"How am I supposed to do that...?" he whispers.

I now get down and pull him close. "The games are not always strictly about strength. Without a crafty mind, you won't know how to get the things that you need. First, you can talk people into things. You're young and cute. Sponsors are not going to want to see you hurt. You can do or act in certain ways to get the things you need. And on top of that, you can talk to people and ask questions and remember the things they say. Like a weakness or what not. I want you to go around and try all the different training stations. Learn how to do other things but also pay attention and talk to those around you. Okay?"

For the first time since his name had been called, I can now see a fire rising in his eyes. I can see the wheels in his head turning and before I know it, he's off doing what he apparently does best.

"Our own son manipulates us into getting what he wants and we never really notice. He's good." says Peeta with a laugh.

"It's the blonde curls and innocent face that he got from you. Who can say no to that?" I say with an actual genuine laugh as I look over at Aster. She was looking down at the ground with a sad and angry face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm not good for anything. All I can do is hunt and you're better at it that I am. I'm not like Dad or Blaise. They're good at getting people to like them. I can't do that."

I can't help but just stare at her. Yet another similarity that the two of us share. Peeta and Blaise have always had a natural gift of attracting people and mesmerizing them with just a few simple words. People love them. Myself on the other hand, not so much. The only reason that I ever seemed desirable or mesmerizing to people was because of Peeta. Aster has taken another one of my qualities. She puts on a hard exterior and doesn't enjoy making small talk. She will tell you exactly what she thinks and won't put on a smile just because.

"You're so much like me." I say as I reach down and gently stroke her cheek. "But you have one thing that makes you different from everyone else here and it's something that I wish you could see."

"Like what..?" she asks.

"You have an unwavering amount of courage and bravery. Not once have I seen you break. Not once have I seen you back down. At our interviews you stood your ground. You protected your brother. You are so brave, Aster. You know what you have to do and you will do it at any cost to keep your family alive."

"Sounds a lot like someone else that I know." smiled Peeta as he pulls Aster up and wraps his arms around her.

I can see her small frame shuddering under Peeta's arms. His eyes are closed tight as he kisses the top of her head. "If I'm so brave, why am I crying?"

"Because even the most brave warriors cry sometimes. Crying doesn't show weakness." he says as he pulls her back. "Your mother is right. You are very brave like your mother and like your Aunt Prim who you were named after. Don't ever forget that."

At this point, it's taking everything in me to not break down because Peeta is right. She is so brave just like Prim. Prim fought so hard and nothing stopped her from doing the right thing. God...I miss her everyday.

"Let's go over to the archery training area and practice." I say quickly as I clear my throat of the lump that threatens to let the tears fall.

As we make our way over there, I suddenly think about changing my mind but I can't back out. You would think that by now I would be over the hostility that I feel towards Gale but sadly, it's still there.

"Hey there, Catnip." says Gale with a smile upon seeing me but it slowly fades as he sees Peeta. "I hope you're still as good with a bow and arrows as you used to be."

I shoot him an evil look as I pick up the training bow and walk into the middle of the training station. I can feel the world shutting out as I get enclosed in the room. I know everyone is watching me but it doesn't matter. All I can think about is the days where I would run free through the woods hunting with Gale. I shut everything else out and that's what I'm doing now.

I easily destroy every target that pops up at me like it is nothing. Once there were no more targets to be displayed, I stand firm and look back at my family and Gale. Peeta is looking at me with a smile on his face, Aster looks like she's going to explode with applause, and then there's Gale. Gale simply nods his head and looks at the ground but the look in his eyes says so much more. I can tell he's upset but I don't know why. He's the one that left so why is he upset?

"You haven't changed at all." says Gale as I lay my bow down. "Impressive."

"Well, when people leave and you're the only one left to do the job, sometimes you have to step up and improve your skills." I say sharply.

"You know Katniss, you act like I had a reason to come back after the rebellion was over. I had nothing to go back to."

"Nothing to come back to? You had me to come back to! You had a home where people looked up to you and needed you to come back to!"

I could see the anger on his face as he began to walk closer to me. He was so close that our noses were almost touching as he held my shoulders tightly. "My home and life were destroyed. I didn't have you. I had nothing. So don't you dare tell me what I had or make me feel guilty. I left you during the rebellion because I knew from the moment that I watched the way you reacted to Peeta being back, that there was nothing left there for me."

A part of me wanted to cry but that would show weakness. Instead, I pushed Gale back with every bit of strength that I had and then was in his face.

"Peeta had been tortured! If it wasn't for him, I would be dead! You're damn right that my attention went to him as soon as he was back! Peeta was always a true friend to me. He never left my side! No matter how I treated him or what I did, he was always there! He always loved me! You left me when I needed you the most! I waited for you to come back and you never did! My so called best friend never came back! You never cared!" I was yelling now. Tears were running down my face. I knew that I had drawn everyone's attention but I didn't care. I had kept this in for so long and now it was spilling out.

"That's enough." said Peeta as he grabbed my shoulders.

"No!" I yelled. "Let me go! He needs to know what he's done!"

"Katniss!" This was the first time that I had ever really heard Peeta be so stern. "I said that's enough. Calm down."

Peeta began to pull me back. Before he turned me around and pulled me into his chest, I looked at Gale's face. His eyes were wide and glazed over like tears were about to come but they never did...or at least I don't think they did.

"Attention tributes. The time has come for you to present your skills. Please make your way into the holding room and we will call you by district to present your skills."

I quickly snapped up and looked at Peeta as he used his thumb so wipe the tears away from my face. I took a deep breathe and we gathered up our family and made our way to the holding room. It always seemed like forever since we were from the last district. We didn't talk to each other. Blaise sat quietly in Peeta's lap and Aster sat between Peeta and I, her head rested against my shoulder.

"District 12: The Mellark family."

"Now listen to me. We're going to go in there and do the best that we can do. That's all we can hope for." said Peeta.

We linked hands as a family and made our way into the room. It was quiet as everyone looked down at us but we all acted as if we were the only ones in the room. Peeta showed off his strength and camouflage skills while Aster and I showed off Archery. Blaise somehow got away with smooth talking them all and showed off some fighting techniques that he had picked up while learning about the other tributes. Before I knew it, it was over and we were back in the holding room with everyone else waiting for our scores. At this point, I didn't even care about the scores. I just wanted to be able to open my eyes and wake up from this nightmare. I wanted to be able to take my children and tuck them into their beds and listen to Peeta tell them stories like we used to do. I wanted to be able to crawl into my bed and have Peeta wrap his arms around me and tell me that he loved me. I wanted Prim back. I wanted Finnick back. I wanted Rue back. I wanted everyone back. Every good soul that had died because of me, I wanted them back. But they weren't coming back. None of it was and nothing I could do could change that.

"And finally, District 12 with an impressive score of...13." said Kingston's voice on the television that was on in the holding room.

I could see Peeta and the children getting excited. Blaise and Aster were high fiving and Peeta squeezed my hand lightly but I didn't flinch. My face didn't change. None of this trying to impress District 13 bull mattered. No score or amount of sponsors could change how I felt. Nothing mattered except for one thing. And that one thing was my family. I was going to do whatever I had to do to get them all out alive. No matter the cost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I know it's been quite some time since I've updated this story and I apologize for that. I hope that you enjoyed the new chapter and I hope that you enjoy chapter seven which is more of a filler before the games take place. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas! Enjoy and happy readings!**

* * *

><p>(Chapter Seven)<p>

"_Blaise, please! I know that you're tired but you've got to run faster! Someone is right behind us!" I scream as we're all running through the forest. _

_It was already hard enough to escape with Blaise but it was even harder seeing Peeta do his best to keep up with his metal leg. Aster was in the lead and I followed constantly turning back make sure Peeta and Blaise were alright. We had to get away and we had to get away quick. I couldn't help but hear a loud thud and as I turn around I see Blaise laying on the ground. _

"_Oh my god...Blaise!" I run straight to him. "Peeta, go to Aster. I've got Blaise, please...go!"_

_Blaise had tripped and cut his leg. I helped him get up and pulled him onto my back. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me as I lift him effortlessly onto my back. Before I was about to take off again, I look around. The forest has become eerily quiet._

"_You know Blaise, you really should be more careful. Now your poor leg is all cut up and you can't run."_

_I can feel my heart sinking as Gale approaches us. Like me, he is equipped with a bow and arrows. The only difference is that his bow is drawn, ready to shoot._

"_Gale, please. Listen to me. Don't do this."_

_Gale now has an evil smile creeping up on his face. "See, that's the thing that you don't understand, Catnip. I have to do this. Only one comes out alive. I've got to get my family out and you're competition."_

_I gently set Blaise down onto the ground. "Listen to me, I'm going to keep him at bay. I don't care how bad it hurts. You get up and you run to the center of the forest to your father and sister. Do you understand me?"_

"_Mom...what about you? I can't leave you."_

"_I'll be fine. I've done this before. As soon as I distract him, run."_

_I kiss Blaise's head gently and then stand up to look at Gale. "I originally thought that we could form an alliance. Clearly I was wrong. You would honestly turn your back on me again? We can beat this system, Gale. Even if it means rebellion, we can win. Both of our families. Please..."_

_As I cautiously walk closer to him, I watch as he begins to lower his bow. He's staring at the ground. I can hear the sounds of Blaise slowly making his way up to run. Please...let this work._

"_You know Katniss, I loved you. I really did. I had always pictured a life with you and I thought you wanted the same. But then Peeta came along and you changed and this part of me is just never going to be able to get over that. It's really a shame. I suffered because of you and now, you're going to have to suffer too."  
><em>

_He raised his bow quickly again and I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the arrow to pierce me but as I heard the release of the arrow from the bow, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes slowly to see Gale looking past me. He slowly was lowering the bow as I slowly turned to the direction that he was looking. In the distance, just a few inches short of reaching the clearing to the center of the forest was Blaise, laying on the ground. _

"_No..." I whispered as I turned back to look at Gale who was already gone. _

_Never in my life had I run so fast. In an instant I was next to Blaise. My hands were trembling as I turned him over and saw an arrow poking out of his chest. _

"_Mommy..." he whispered._

_I immediately took him into my arms and began to rock him, tears pouring down my face. I knew he was scared. He only called me Mommy when he was. He was always trying to be so tough and all the other boys his age never called their mothers that. I wanted to go back and have my little baby boy back in my arms, safe at home. "Blaise, please...please stay with me. Oh god...please..."_

"_I'm...sorry...I tried to run but I wasn't fast enough. Tell Dad and Aster that I love them and that I'm sorry."_

"_STOP! Please, you can't die. I promised you that I'd keep you safe. I'm right here. Hold on a little longer and I'm sure a sponsor will send something to heal you! I love you. PLEASE!"_

_He slowly reached up and touched my cheek. "I love you, too..."_

_I watched as Blaise's head slowly began to fall backwards and his chest stopped moving up and down. My eyes were wide and my body was frozen. _

"_Blaise..." I managed to choke out. I began to lightly shake his body but I don't get a response so I start to shake harder. "Blaise!"_

…_.._

"Katniss! Shhh, calm down! You don't need to scream. Shhhh...what's wrong?" asks Peeta with concern as he holds me tightly.

Without even thinking, I get up and run straight to the room where Aster and Blaise are sleeping. I immediately take Blaise into my arms and start rocking him, crying so hard that I can't even see or think straight.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" asks Aster with confusion as she run to the door where Peeta has just now made his way to.

"I love you. I love you so much! Please don't die. Please!" I cry as I hold Blaise in my arms.

"I love you too but Mom, you're scaring me! What's going on?" says Blaise with panic in voice.

All I can see is the image of Blaise laying lifeless in my arms. It was all too real. I could feel the pain as he died. I could feel my world coming to an end and there was nothing that I could do to fix it. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, I could feel someone ripping me away from my only son and rocking me back and forth. They had a strong grip and all I could do was grab them and cry and scream. I could feel my body shaking so violently but the strong grip never loosened.

"Katniss..." I now finally realized that it was Peeta's voice. It was Peeta who had me in his arms. "It was just a dream. Just take a deep breath and calm down. Blaise is fine, see?"

The only thing that I could process from his words was that Blaise was fine. I instantly broke free from Peeta and saw him. There was Blaise sitting motionless on his bed with wide, scared eyes. The tears flowed from my own face even harder as I gently reached out and pulled him close.

"Mom...are you okay?" he choked out.

"I am now..." I said as I held him close, afraid to let go.

"What happened?" asked Aster as she sat on the foot of the bed with her head resting against Peeta's shoulder.

"I had a bad dream. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I said as I opened up another arm showing that I wanted to hold Aster as well.

She crawled to the top of the bed and laid her head down into my lap. I began to softly stroke her hair but not daring to let go of Blaise.

"It was just a dream." cooed Peeta as he rested his hand on my thigh. "Come on, let's all go sleep in our room."

I watched as Peeta stood up and pulled Aster onto his back. Blaise wiggled his way out of my arms and grabbed my hand to pull me up. As we walked back down the hallway to Peeta and I's room, Blaise didn't let go of my hand.

"Alright, into bed you two." smiled Peeta.

Aster jumped off of Peeta's back and landed on her back right in the middle of the bed. Blaise cautiously let go of my hand and laid next to her. Then Peeta and I climbed into bed. It had been so long since we had done this. Both our children were so big now that we could barely even fit them in our bed back home. It reminded me of the time when Aster was only five and Blaise was three. She had come home sick from school and naturally had given whatever she had to the rest of us. We spent all night sitting together by our fireplace and then all climbed into bed. Peeta and I were both beyond miserable and felt terrible but that didn't matter. We did whatever we could to make them comfortable and happy which meant bedtime stories and sleeping on the edge of the bed so they had plenty of room. Peeta and I both woke up the next morning beyond sore and tired but there were our two children; happy, peaceful, and content.

It was moments like this that I missed so dearly. Little moments that might not have meant much but meant the world at the same time. I did everything that I could to keep remembering that memory but then the bad visions came back. Tomorrow was the day that the games were going to begin.

"I'm not ready for tomorrow..." I whispered to Peeta knowing that he would still be awake and the children would be asleep.

"I know." he said softly. "But it's going to be okay. We can do this, Katniss. You just have to promise me that you'll be strong while you're in there. Try not to remember the other games and all the loved ones we've lost. I know it's easier said than done. I know first hand. Remember when I finally made it back from the Capitol? I had nightmares every night. I woke up in cold sweats. I had been brained washed. Sometimes it comes back but I'm going to do whatever I can to remain focused. I can't lose anymore just like I know you can't. Our main focus is Blaise and Aster so promise me you'll try your hardest to remain as focused as possible."

"I can't control the nightmares or the images..." I said sadly. "It got better after the rebellion but now that it's all happening again, it's starting to really come back."

"I'm always here for you. I love you, Katniss. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or our children. I'm not going to let you suffer anymore. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

I watch as Peeta props himself up and looks over at me. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything." I say softly.

"Good." he says as he lays back down. "We're going to win this thing."

I was doing the best that I could to fight off the negative thoughts. With all the things that I've seen and experienced, it's hard not to think negatively but I pushed the bad thoughts aside. Peeta was right. We were going to win this no matter what we had to do. We were going to win and we were going to put an end to all of this. Again.

"You're right. We are going to win. Me, you, Blaise, and Aster. And whoever else we can save."

I couldn't see his face but I knew that Peeta was smiling. We would do what we had to do and eliminate anyone who might actually be a threat to us or our children but if we could form alliances and save more than kill, we would do that. District 13 was nowhere near ready for the plans that we had in store.

"Happy Hunger Games..." I said softly. "And the odds WILL be in our favor."


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter Eight)

When I woke up the next morning, it was pouring down rain outside. It must have still been early because it was still somewhat dark. I looked over next to me and saw that Peeta and the children were still sleeping peacefully. I wanted to keep them like that because this was the last time they would ever sleep like this for awhile. Sleeping during the games was something that was very rare. I think the longest that I had ever been able to sleep was an hour.

I pulled myself out of the bed and made my way into the bathroom to take one last hot shower. Stepping inside of the shower and feeling the hot water against my skin was something that I would miss. For god only knows how long, all I would be able to feel was sweat, dirt, and odor on my body. Well, I would be feeling that if we went into an arena that would cause that. My mind couldn't help but wander off, thinking about where we might be placed this time as I massaged shampoo through my hair. The feeling of the scalding water against my body and the soothing smell of peppermint from the shampoo soothed me so much that I didn't even jump at the feel of someone's hands wrapping around my waist.

There was Peeta, trailing soft kisses across my upper back and shoulders, making his way up towards my neck. I know that it sounds ridiculous after all of these years of being with him but I still sometimes get shy and embarrassed of my own image when were intimate. I always worry that he will see something that he doesn't like because I know there are things that I don't like. He's perfect though.

"That feels nice..." I whisper as he begins to massage my shoulders.

"You deserve it." he says. "You're beautiful."

I was thankful that the heat of the water could be used as an excuse as to why my face was so red. Peeta was now slowly turning my body so that I was facing him. He had this look in his eye and I wasn't really sure what it meant. His face was smiling but his eyes seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to enjoy this moment with you before it all starts."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "You say that like it's going to be the last time it will ever happen."

Peeta's eyes quickly shot to the floor of the shower. "You never know..."

I quickly grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "Stop. Don't say that. You even said yourself that we could win this. Don't talk like that."

"It's not like I want to. I keep trying to put on this strong front but damn it, Katniss. This time is different. It's not just you and I. Our fourteen and twelve year old children are in this. They're just kids and what happens if-"

I'm not really sure what came over me because it was so out of my nature but I grabbed Peeta and kissed him. It was a hard kiss at first like one of the ones where so much has built up but then it turned more gentle. Before I knew it, Peeta had his hands cupped on my face and had my back pushed up against the wall. My hands were tangled in his hair and before I knew it, I had lifted myself up and my legs were wrapped around his torso. As time had gone on in our relationship, it was like Peeta and I never really had the time for things like this and me being the not so affectionate person that I am, it didn't happen much. But when it did, it was pure bliss. I had never in my life felt so connected to someone. It was more than just a sexual connection. Peeta is mine and I am his. He is the love of my life. We continued like this for awhile until my body couldn't take the cold water anymore.

"We should probably get ready." I whispered through chattering teeth. "I'm sure it's getting close to being time to leave."

"You're probably right." sighed Peeta as he reached around me and cut the water off. He kissed me on the cheek as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I'll get your clothes and wake the kids up."

I wrapped my towel around my body and made my way to the mirror. I wiped the steam off of it and looked at the person staring back at me. I had to say that time had been good to me. I always looked younger than my age but I never felt younger. Most days I felt like I was eighty.

"Here are you clothes. We've got about thirty minutes before we need to leave." said Peeta.

I nodded as he walked out. We decided that there was no sense in looking good this time. We felt no need to impress anyone anymore. Our only mission was to keep each other safe and alive. I quickly dressed, fixed my hair into my signature braid, and made my way out into the bedroom.

"Are we all ready?" asked Peeta as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"No. But we don't really have a choice do we?" said Aster as she looked up at me through watery eyes.

I walked over to her and sat down between her and Blaise. I put one arm around each of them and pulled them in close. I kissed each of their heads and let out a sigh. I knew that nothing I said would make anything better so I just sat there for a moment and let them both cry. I didn't care if we were late. I would sit for as long as they needed. Peeta was standing in front of us just staring at them. He didn't even blink. I could see sadness but more than that, I saw an immense amount of anger. I could tell that he wanted to kill Paylor as bad as I did.

"This isn't fair!" yelled Aster suddenly as she stood up. She grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be a chair and threw it at the wall. She was now running to the chair and throwing every part that had broken apart at the wall over and over again. I didn't want her to scream and cry like she was but she needed to get it out. When she had finally calmed down, she slowly sunk to the ground and sat on her knees. Her body was shaking with sobs. Peeta ran straight to her and wrapped his arms around her followed by Blaise and myself.

"Aster..." said Blaise quietly. "It's going to be okay. You said so yourself. You told me that I had to trust you and be strong so I am. But you have to be strong too. We need you. We can't win this without you."

I couldn't help but smile at Blaise. As he had gotten older he had never really shown much affection or sweet moments like this towards his sister. They were like any other siblings. They would pick on each other and fight but they loved each other so much.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." said Aster quietly as she stood up. "Let's go."

"Alright, bring it in." said Peeta as he opened his arms wide. I couldn't really help but think that now was not the time for a group hug but why not. "We can do this. I love you guys."

We expressed our love for each other, took one last look at our room, and then made our way to Xavier's so he could get our suits ready for us.

"Good afternoon, Mellark's." said Xavier as we walked in.

"So tell us, what kind of suit do we get this time?" I asked.

I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't going to be an answer that I would like.

"Well...the suits are very thick and are made out of a material that traps body heat to keep you warm." he said.

I clinched my jaw tightly. "Snow..."

"I don't know that for sure but based on these suits, I would think so." he said. "Here are all of your suits. It's time to get ready and then we need to make our way to the hovercrafts so you can get your tracker implanted in your arm and make your way to the arena."

I nodded and then we all took our turns in the bathroom getting dressed. It wasn't cold by any means in District 13 so I immediately was sweating when I came out. There was no way that we wouldn't be in an arena that wasn't snow. Snow and harsh winters didn't really bother me because I was used to it from home but this wouldn't be like home. Conditions would be much worse. I couldn't help but imagine temperatures that would cause frost bite if you didn't take all the necessary precautions.

"Alright, let's go." said Xavier quietly as we made our way outside and into a hovercraft.

Xavier sat quietly and watched as we all had trackers inserted into our arms. I watched as Blaise flinched at the needle going deep into his arm. We rode in the hovercraft for what seemed like years and then we landed. We were walked by guards down a long tunnel until we saw one large tube that we were going to go into to be brought up to into the arena. I felt a little more easy knowing that we would all be together instead of on separate platforms.

"I'm rooting for you. All of you." said Xavier as he did one last run down of our suits.

"Thank you." said Peeta as he shook his hand.

I don't know why but I grabbed Xavier and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you...Cinna would be so proud of you."

"He would proud of you too...girl on fire." he whispered. I noticed that he was fiddling with my arm and I looked down as he fastened a Mockingjay pin to it.

It took everything in me to not cry. Cinna had always called me that and had placed that pin on my arm multiple times. It was his way of showing that he believed in me. I knew that he would be with us in the arena.

"Ten more seconds." echoed a robotic voice over our heads.

"Be safe." said Xavier as we all made our way into the tube.

The glass closed down around us and before we knew it we were being pushed slowly up. Aster and Blaise were in front of Peeta and I. We each had a hand on their shoulder. I could feel the air getting colder as we made our way up and it worried me. Unfortunately, my assumptions were right. We came to a stop and I looked around to see nothing but blankets of pure white snow. It made me sick to know that soon it would be stained red. The wind was so hard and sharp that I could already feel it's harshness affecting my body instantly. I looked around as the countdown began at sixty seconds. There were all the other families, huddled close together and talking strategy.

"Here's what we're going to do. As soon as the whistle sounds, I'm going to take off to the cornucopia and find a bow and arrows and anything else that might be useful. Peeta, you take the kids and run towards the right of the cornucopia." I say quickly.

"How are you going to be able to find us?" he asks.

"Just trust me. I'll find you. Just run and find the first place that would be good enough for you to hide and wait for me."

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1."

In the instant that the whistle sounded, I took off running as fast as I could to the cornucopia. I was desperate for a bow and arrows and anything that I could find that would help us. As I got closer I could see Peeta and the children out of the corner of my eye making their way to the right. It seemed like majority of the other families had a similar strategy. One parent was in charge of the cornucopia while the other was in charge of getting the children as far away as possible. I could already hear the sounds of people fighting behind me and then it happened. The first cannon sounded but I kept running until I finally had a clear view of my weapon. I quickly looked to my right and saw no threat but as I looked the left, I saw the father from District 4 running straight at me with a knife.

I quickly slid towards the ground and took him out by kicking his legs. He fell to the ground hard but I didn't care. I got back up and kept running only to look back to see him now trying to fight off another tribute. Finally, I had my hand on my weapon when I heard an all to familiar voice behind me.

"I really don't want to have to fight you to get that bow out of your hands."

I snapped around quickly with my bow drawn, ready to fire an arrow. "Then don't fight me. You have two choices, Gale. Form an alliance with us or have your face shown in the sky tonight and I don't think that's something that your family would want to see."

"So what? You're going to threaten me?" asked Gale.

"We don't have time to discuss this, Gale! You were one of my best friends and I really don't want to go with option number two!"

I could see him contemplating but his eyes suddenly became wide. "Katniss! Move!" He quickly threw me to the side and grabbed a sword that was laying on the ground. The father from District 4 had found his way back to me, ready to kill. I watched as Gale was fighting him off and then stood. I aimed my bow and fired and arrow straight into his heart. I didn't want to do it but I had to.

Gale and I both watched as he stumbled backwards. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head and then he fell to the ground. A large pool of bright, red blood began to form around him. I was screaming how sorry I was in my head. A family had now lost a loved one because of me. A father taken away from his children and wife and I suddenly felt sick. I took a deep breathe of the cold air to calm my nerves and finally calmed myself down.

"Thank you.." said Gale quietly.

"You're welcome." I said breathlessly. "Are you coming or not?"

"What makes you think that you can trust me?" he asked as I turned my back. I couldn't be there next to that man anymore.

I looked back at him. "I don't. But you're the closest thing to home that I have here other than my family. I've always cared about you Gale and even if you hate me, I'm going to try hard to get all of us out alive. You're either with me or you're against me."

He looked at me for a minute and then looked around at all the bodies that were already scattered around. "You know, I already told Dana and the girls to follow Peeta. I knew he'd keep them safe until we could both get to them."

"So you're telling me that you knew I'd try to form an alliance?"

"After all this time you're still as easy for me to read as ever." he said as he began to take off in the direction of our families. "Hurry up, Catnip."

Damn that, Gale Hawthorne. He still knew me so well after all this time. Instead of cursing his name any longer, I quickly followed after him, cringing every time that I heard a cannon go off. I keep forcing myself to not assume they were going off for anyone in my family. Everyone else had pretty much cleared out by now so Gale and I didn't have to much of a threat at the moment as we began our search into the woods to find our families. Alone in the woods with Gale was a place that I never thought I would find myself again.


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter Nine)

"Kind of brings back memories, doesn't it?" asked Gale as he wrapped his arms tightly around himself cautiously surveying every inch of the arena as we walked.

"What? Me being in the games and killing people?" I asked annoyed.

Gale stopped and turned to look at me. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

I knew he hadn't meant that but now was hardly the time to go down memory lane. A part of me felt bad for sounding so rude though. "I hope you're still as good with a bow as you used to be. District 2 doesn't really seem like the ideal location for hunting."

"I still find plenty of time to practice. I hope you're still good."

"Oh, I'm fine. I take Aster hunting all the time back home. You know, home. District 12."

"When are you going to stop with this?" asked Gale as he stopped dead in his tracks and hovered his tall frame over mine. "12 isn't my home anymore."

"It would be if you hadn't just left!" I argued back. "So what, you just couldn't handle me being with Peeta so you just leave?!"

"You don't have the slightest clue as to why I left!"

"Oh really? Then why don't you explain it to me instead of being a damn coward and running all the time?!"

Gale now hand his finger pointed right in my face. "Don't you ever call me a coward."

"Then tell my the real reason as to why you left, damn it!"

"I left because I couldn't face you anymore! I couldn't ever look at you the same way again after Prim died from the bomb that I helped create and I know you couldn't look at me! I did what I had to do! I did what was best for me and most importantly, you! I knew that you had Peeta and I knew that he would take care of you. You didn't need me and being near me wouldn't have been good for you!"

My body froze and my mouth was slightly open as if to retaliate but I had no words.

"Every day since Prim died I haven't been able to forgive myself. If I had never pushed so hard to make the bombs and to help with them, she would still be here. I wanted to see you over the years and ask you to forgive me but I couldn't face you..."

He turned away from me to keep walking but I suddenly found my words again and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him to face me. Right there, in the plain view of any possible tributes, I pulled Gale in and hugged him like it was the last time I would ever be able to. I could feel his body stiff at first but after a few seconds he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me, one hand resting on the back of my head. After all this time I had been angry for him at leaving me. My best friend of so many years had left me without so much as an explanation but now, I finally understood why. A small part of me knew that it hurt him to see me with Peeta but the main reason was the guilt of Prim's death.

"It's not your fault." I said quietly into his chest.

"Yes it is..."

"Gale, stop. You had no idea that Prim would be there. You were doing what you had to do to protect other people. Prim did the same. She died doing the right thing. None of it is you fault. I promise. I forgive you."

He now pulled away from me. I could see all of the years of guilt and pain on his face and it made me so sad. "I've missed you, Catnip. Thank you."

"For what?" I said.

"Just thank you. For everything." he said softly.

I never was one for sentimental moments so I did what I was best at and nodded my head and gave a small smile. Then, I awkwardly started to walk deeper into the forest with him following closely behind me. We walked for what seemed like years when I suddenly caught the sound of a twig snapping from somewhere close behind us. My head quickly snapped around and so did Gale's.

"What the hell was that...?" he said quietly.

"I don't know but don't let your guard down...it could be a tribute or some sick scheme to send us running."

"Katniss..." whispered Gale as he slowly back up towards me. "Look over there behind that set of bushes. Do you see that?"

I strained my eyes as hard as I could and then I wrinkled my forehead in confusion. I wasn't quite sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not. "Is that...a set of eyes?"

It was like whatever it was that was behind those bushes heard me because on cue, it happened. Suddenly the most large and terrifying mountain lion lunged from behind the bush and made its way towards us.

"Run!" I screamed as I took off, praying that Gale was right behind me. I could have used an arrow on it but it was too big. It was like it had been genetically mutated.

I was running so hard and fast that I was beginning to get to the point of not being able to breathe. The temperature was well below freezing and my lungs just couldn't seem to get enough oxygen in. I didn't dare to stop even though I could feel my vision getting blurry. I kept thinking about how I couldn't die like this. Not without seeing my family again. But suddenly, my body jolted forward and I began to fall hard and fast. Before long, my body was face down in the snow and I couldn't for the life of me pull my head up or move my body. As I tried to push myself over onto my back, I felt a strong pain shoot through my body. It was a pain like I had never felt before. And that's when it all went dark.

…..

"You were supposed to keep her safe!" whispered a woman's voice sharply. It was a voice that I wasn't familiar with.

"You don't think that I was trying? It was kind of hard with the most vicious mountain lion that I have ever seen right on my tail! We're just lucky that she's alive. If it wasn't for you, we'd most likely both be dead."

Now that was a voice that I had recognized. I quickly tried to sit up but my my head started to pound and I fell back onto the ground.

"Peeta! She's awake! Katniss...hey. Don't try to move. Just relax." said Gale's voice.

Peeta was here? Where were Aster and Blaise? Where the hell was I?

"Katniss..." said Peeta as he gently sat down next to me and placed a cold hand on the side of my face. "Thank God you're okay."

"What happened? Where are the kids?" I said frantically. I tried to move my legs and suddenly felt a gut wrenching pain tear through the left side of my body. I screamed as I grabbed my leg in pain.

"Stop, don't move! We finally got the blood to stop. You have to be still." he said calmly.

"What happened?!" I cried out. I could see Peeta, Gale, and Dana all gathered around me. "Answer me!"

"We were running from that mountain lion and suddenly your pace just slowed down. I looked back right as it happened and I watched as the lion's head went straight into your back, throwing you forward. Then it was over you ripping into your leg. I was running for it but then out of nowhere a huge blade cut into it's neck. Dana had got there just in time."

I looked from Gale to Dana. She sat there with a huge blade in her lap, her hands holding onto it tightly. She smiled at me but I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable.

"You saved me?" I asked her warily. She nodded at me quietly.

"Dana spent her whole life helping to manufacture weapons in District 2. Lucky for her, she got plenty of practice with a sword. I don't think I've ever seen someone wield one with such grace and might." smiled Gale.

I stared at her. She really was a beautiful woman. Much more attractive than I could ever hope to be. Gale fit very nicely with her. "Thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing. Besides, I'm sure you would have done the same." she said.

I nodded and then turned to Peeta. "Where are the children? Are they alright?"

"They're fine other than a few minor scrapes and bruises." he said. "They've been worried sick about you. We had been hiding out in this cave waiting for you and Gale. Dana and I had been taking turns keeping watch for you and other tributes and that's when she found you. You were out cold for almost five hours."

"I want to see them." I said as I managed to pull myself up and with the help of both Peeta and Gale, rest against the wall of the cave.

Peeta nodded and then took off towards the front of the cave to get them. Before I knew it, there they were. Right by my side and both with worried expressions.

"Are you sure you're alright?!" asked Aster with worry as she examined my leg.

"We thought you weren't going to wake up!" cried Blaise.

"Shhh, calm down. You've got to bring your voice down. We don't want anyone to hear us. I'm fine." I said. "Come here."

I opened my arms for each of them to curl up into. I sat against the wall with my eyes closed tight as they both rested their heads against my shoulders. I had been out cold for five hours but it had also been a few hours since I had last seen them before being attacked. What was only about seven hours, felt like seven years. I had never in my life been so happy to see my children or Peeta. They were alive and they were safe.

"We were scared that you weren't going to make it..." said Aster.

I couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh. "You really think that something as small as a mountain lion would stop me from getting back to the both of you? I told you, we're going to win. There's no way I'd go without a fight."

We all sat there for a moment in silence just looking at each other when we heard the frantic cries of a girl coming towards us. I watched as Gale jumped up quickly only to be pushed back against the wall as his daughters flung themselves around his neck.

"Dad!" said Ginny breathlessly. "Look...we found...outside...in the sky..."

"Ginny, slow down. Catch you breath." said Gale as he cupped her face.

We all watched as the tall blonde girl took a deep breath. "I know you told us not to but Diana and I were keeping watch and then we saw this small parachute fall from the sky. We went to grab it and opened it. There was a note and it said 'apply generously'."

Gale quickly grabbed the small jar from her hands. Ginny looked a little scared as she waited to be punished by her father for not listening to him but instead, Gale grabbed her and kissed her forehead hard.

"Good job, sweetheart!" he cried. "Peeta, look! It's medicine! We got a gift from a sponsor for Katniss!"

I felt my heart skip a beat as Peeta grabbed the jar from Gale and bent down next to me. He quickly unscrewed the lid and plunged his fingers into the goo. It smelt awful. Almost as bad as rotten eggs. I could feel myself gagging at the smell but my face immediately relaxed as soon as the goo hit my leg. The burning pain that I felt instantly soothed itself and we all watched in amazement as the wound started to close up. Peeta kept applying more and more.

"Well I'll be damned..." said Peeta with shock. "It's practically gone."

"Who would have ever thought that we would be able to get a life saving gift from a sponsor without the help of Haymitch." I laughed as I slowly bent my leg.

With the help of my children, I got to my feet and began to slowly walk. I stumbled forward a little but Peeta quickly caught me and stabilized me. My leg was sore but it was manageable so I put more weight on it. I knew the pain would be gone soon. I looked up at Peeta and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." he sighed as he rested his cheek against my forehead.

"I'm glad that you're okay too. That all three of you are."

Peeta pulled me back just enough to place a kiss on my lips and then smiled at me. "Hold on one second." he said as I watched him walk towards, Gale. Gale was talking with his family when Peeta let out a small cough to make his presence known.

"Oh, Peeta." said Gale. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's tough. Look, I just wanted to thank you. I already thanked Dana for saving her from the mountain lion but during the commotion, I never really got the chance to properly thank you."

"Thank me for what?" asked Gale with confusion.

"For keeping Katniss safe. You got her out of the cornucopia alive and as far as you did without letting her get hurt. I don't know what you both had to go through to get here but I'm sure whatever happened, you kept her safe and I want to thank you for that."

Gale awkwardly lifted his hand to the back of his neck and began to lightly massage it. "It's no problem. I know it may be hard to believe but I do still care about her after all this time. I wouldn't let anything happen to her if I could help it."

"I know you wouldn't. And I know that you still care. If you didn't, your wife wouldn't have shown up telling me that we were alliances." said Peeta with a small smile.

"I knew you'd keep all of my girls safe while I got what we would need. Thank you for that." said Gale.

"I know we were never really on the best of terms but I'd like to start over if that's alright with you. Friends?" asked Peeta as he stretched out his hand.

Gale looked at Peeta's hand for moment and then at me before smiling. "I think that could work. Friends." he said as he went to shake Peeta's hand.

I knew right then and there that we really could do this. We were a united force. The games and District 13 couldn't control us. They couldn't scare us. The Mellark's and the Hawthorne's would be the victors for the 100th Hunger Games.

"Alright." I said as I limped my with the help of my children to the rest of the team. "Lets talk strategy."


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter Ten)

You know how some people say that they enjoy the cold because that means fires, hot chocolate, cuddling under the blanket with a loved one, and snow? Well those people are crazy and should be moved into a mental hospital. I have never in my life been so cold. I can't feel my fingers, toes, face, or any part of my body for that matter. I miss the warmth against my skin. It doesn't matter how close we all huddle together, nothing warms us up. We can't build a fire for fear of other tributes seeing the smoke and coming after us. But then again, all the wood is too wet around here to even attempt to start a fire anyways. Never again would I want to be put into an arena but I would much rather have the last arena that I was in.

I look around the cave that we've been hiding in for the last two days and I notice that I don't see Peeta anywhere. I try really hard not to let it get to me but I can feel panic starting to rise in my chest. It's that feeling where you feel your heart skip a beat and then it's hard to breathe. I get up quickly and make my way farther back into the cave. It's more dark and even colder back here as I use my hands to guide me through the unfamiliar darkness.

"Peeta...?" I whisper out, afraid that something terrible could be lurking around.

I hear a slight groan and now that my eyes have begun to adjust, I can make out a mess of blonde hair in the shadows. "Peeta!" I cry as I get down next to him.

He's gripping onto a jagged edge of the caves wall tightly and his head is in between his knees. I don't bother to ask what's wrong because I know already. He's having one of his 'episodes'. Every now and then Peeta will have to walk off without a word or will randomly grab the edge of the table or a chair with force and shut his eyes tightly. Every single time, I do all that I can do and rub his back, tell him that it's okay, and then I wait for the questions. It kills me to see him like this. None of this would have ever happened to him if Haymitch would have kept his promise to me so many years ago. It took me quite some time to ever truly forgive Haymitch for it but a little resentment always comes back when this happens to Peeta.

"You...wanted me...dead in our first games...real or not real?" he asks out of breath.

"Not real." I say calmly. "Not real at all."

I can see his muscles starting to relax a little. "You're the reason...that I was...captured...real or not real?"

I can feel my jaw get tense at this question. I never really know how to answer this one when he asks it. One part of me could say real because I should have never left him that night to go with Johanna. But the other part could say not real because it's not like I knew that would happen. If I had known, Peeta would have been right by my side the whole time. I would have sacrificed myself to The Capitol before I let him be tortured.

"...Not real..." I whisper.

"You...love me..." he says shakily. "Real or not real...?"

"Real." I say softly as I reach out and gently touch his face.

His body has now finally stopped shaking and his muscles relaxed. I watch as Peeta lets out a long sigh before turning and resting his body against the wall of the cave. His eyes are closed and his head back as he holds my hand in his. He looks so peaceful and it's moments like this that I wish he could have all the time instead of the bad ones.

"Thank you." he says. "That one was pretty bad."

"It's been awhile since you've had a really bad one." I whisper.

Peeta now looks at me with hurt in his eyes but a small smile on his face. "I know. I suppose the games have a little something to do with that. It brings back a lot of memories that I've tried to block out and then it confuses a lot of things for me. I try not to let it affect me because I know it's not real but the things The Capitol twisted to make me hate you confuse me. That's why I just need to hear you confirm it's all not true."

"Whatever you need from me, you know I'll do it." I say.

"I know. That's why I love you."

"I love you too." I say as I lean in close to him and place a soft kiss on his lips. I like kissing Peeta. It's like his lips were meant to mold into mine and it makes me feel good and alive.

We hear someone clear their throat behind us and I quickly pull back from him. It makes me feel a bit ridiculous like we're young teenagers getting caught instead of two married adults.

"We uh, heard another cannon go off." said Gale. "And everyone is starting to get hungry. I figured that Katniss and I could go out and hunt for some food since it's about to get dark."

I clear my throat and then stand. "Sure. Just let me go get my bow."

Peeta, Gale, and I make our way back to the front of the cave and just as Gale and I begin to load up to go out for food, we hear District 13's anthem. We all gather close to the opening of the cave and watch the sky as all of the fallen tributes appear. I can feel a lump form in my throat at the sight of all the childrens faces that appear.

"You would think that after all these years that 13 would be creative enough to do things their own way." I huff. "They're just The Capitol all over again. Makes me sick."

"Sick emotionally, mentally, and physically..." sighs Peeta. "You two had better hurry though. It's almost dark."

I kiss Peeta and the children goodbye and Gale and I set off. I can't help but imagine us hunting back in District 12. I know this is the arena but to make my mind feel better, I just imagine that the tributes are animal predators that want to hurt us and stop us from taking their food source. Who am I kidding, nothing makes the idea of taking down a tribute feel better even if they are harming us. Having to kill someone is a terrible feeling. That person never truly leaves you. You see them when you're sleeping, when you're hunting, when you're just simply trying to have alone time. It's like the person haunts you. It's enough to drive you mad if you don't learn to cope with it. After years of therapy, I still struggle with it.

But it's not only the people that you have killed that haunt you. It's also the people that you have watched die and the ones that you couldn't save. While I still see Marvel, Cato and Gloss as my arrows pierce them, I also see Prim, Rue, and Finnick. There's more than those people that I see but those were the three that meant so much to me. I can't sleep without them being in my dreams and every single time I'm trying to save them but I'm not fast enough. I watch them die over and over in my nightmares and every time it hurts even more.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_... _I loved that song so much as a child but after Rue's death, I couldn't hear it without having a panic attack. I couldn't even muster the courage to sing it to my own children. I can't walk into a hospital or see a cat or goat without wanting to throw up. I used to cry every time that Aster would walk downstairs and have her shirt tail sticking out because it reminded me of my little duck. Lakes and oceans used to upset me for awhile too because all I could picture was Finnick. He loved the water. Lizards would also scare me because the giant lizard mutation that attacked him would play over and over in my mind. I guess that you could say I'm kind of a basket case. Maybe I'm really the one that should have been in a mental hospital. Or maybe I should be.

"Earth to Katniss." says Gale as he waves 3 freshly killed squirrels in front of my face.

I quickly blink my eyes and shake my head. "Sorry..."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." I lie.

Gale can tell I'm lying. "Katniss Everdeen. I have known you for practically your whole life. I know when something is bothering you. Come on, talk to me."

I sigh and then turn to him. "I just keep remembering it all. I keep seeing all the faces of those who died. I thought it was bad at home but now that I'm in an arena again, it's worse. I can't make it go away and I feel like I'm back at square one."

"Katniss...sometimes you just have realize that-" but Gale's words are cut short.

"GALE! GALE! KATNISS! PLEASE!"

We both stand on instinct and begin running as we hear Dana screaming for us. We can make out a group of people running towards us and my heart stops. I can see in the distance, Peeta with someone in his arms.

"Dana!" screams Gale as she flings herself into him. "What's wrong?!"

"Ginny!" she cries. Her face is in panic and her eyes are wide with fear.

Gale quickly snaps his head up and looks in the direction of Peeta. They're close enough now that we can see Aster and Blaise on either side and Diana covering Peeta's back with weapons drawn as if to protect him because in his arms lays Ginny. A small gasp comes from my mouth and I look up to see Gale practically throwing Dana aside and take off running towards Ginny.

"What happened?!" he cries as he snatches her from Peeta and lays her down into the snow. "Oh god...Ginny! Can you hear me, baby?! Please say something!"

"We're not the only alliance. Districts 4 and 5 are together and have apparently been watching us. They were waiting for the right time to attack...Dana, the kids, and myself tried to fight them off but..."

Gale wasn't listening. He was now giving Ginny mouth to mouth, pushing his hands hard against her chest in an attempt to revive her. I wanted to tell him to stop or that it was too late because there was just too much blood but I couldn't. So much blood...

Gale and Dana were now both on the ground next to Ginny, screaming and doing everything they could think of to bring her back but nothing was working. Peeta, Aster, Blaise, and I stood there watching. Diana now had her arms wrapped around Peeta's torso as she clung onto him. He was trying his best to calm her down.

"Ginny, please! You've got to hold on! I know you're hurting but damn it, Ginny! Don't give up!" cried Gale.

"Daddy..." said Ginny softly as she suddenly opened her eyes and reached up to grab his face. Gale and Dana were now both hovering over her. "Mommy..."

"I'm so sorry...I should have gotten to you sooner..." cried Dana.

"It's not your...fault. You had too many...tributes...on you..." smiled Ginny. "Just know that...I love you...tell Gregory and Diana that I love them too...Promise me something. Promise me that you'll win this with the Mellark's..."

"Ginny...stop..." said Gale.

"Promise me." she said as sternly as she could.

"I promise..." said Gale. One of Ginny's hands was in his, the other is Dana's. "And promise me...that you won't blame yourself for this..."

I could see Gale's back beginning to shudder with sobs that he was trying his best to hold in. I didn't know what to do. There's nothing worse in this world than losing a child. I knew that nothing I did or said right now would do anything to help him.

"If you could just hold on a little longer...I'm sure that we can find something to stop the bleeding. I know that a sponsor has to be watching..." cried Gale.

"There's nothing...they can do... Just promise me that you both...won't...blame yourselves. Please..."

"We won't..." say Gale and Dana at the same time.

We all watch as Ginny smiles at them and then looks into the sky. It's like she's saying that she's ready to go now and a I shake with an eery chill. She isn't supposed to die. None of us are. Districts 2 and 12 were supposed to all make it out alive. We were supposed to defy them all and then start another damn rebellion if that's what it would take. It isn't supposed to end like this. It isn't supposed to end with Gale and Dana having to feel like Peeta and myself and having to face the death of people they love. I instantly grab Peeta's hand and squeeze as hard as I can. He knows I'm trying not to cry and I can feel him squeezing back just as hard to prevent the same reaction.

Everything is silent for a moment and then that's when we hear it. The all too familiar sound of the cannon exploding. And that's when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

><p><strong>So...thoughts, feelings? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think so far! Reviews from you all really inspire me to keep writing because it shows you want more. Thank you for taking the time to read and review! I love you all and happy readings!- Lindsey<strong>


End file.
